


Please Have Snow and Mistletoe

by azureheavens



Series: Lord and Lady [3]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: But anyway Merry Christmas to myself, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, So long distance that asbel doesnt even know where she at smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: The holidays are here, but Cheria isn't. Asbel tries to make the best of his first Christmas at home, but without his kinda sorta fiancée, he doesn't feel very jolly.





	

Holidays in Lhant were something Asbel had learned to do without, but now that he was back, serving as Lord to the territory, he realized just how much he missed holiday festivities in a small town like Lhant. In Barona the streets were decorated and all the shops advertised sales and events. But with all the activity, the holidays were over before you knew it, and it was time to return the normal day and grueling training.

However, Lhant was refreshingly laid back with the holidays. Cold fronts down from the Fendel border brought snow to the children's tongues and scarves to the people's' necks. Asbel knew the name of everyone in town, and everyone made sure to stop and wish him and Sophie Merry Christmas when they walked past. This happened a lot, as the Lord and his adoptive daughter were often out and about running personal errands, getting ready for a Christmas party with their old travel companions.

Even if it weren't the holidays, this year in particular would be special. This was the first holiday everybody could have together since Asbel returned to Lhant, and also the first after Asbel and Cheria had started their relationship.

If you could call it that. Since that day in Barona, they had written to each other, but never had to chance to see each other. Cheria's relief work kept her busy, and there was always something that needed his attention in Lhant. But Asbel promised not to rush her.

He said he would wait, but that didn't mean he'd have to like it.

He sent the invites out to everyone a month in advance, and all replies came back with "Yes." That would make nine attending in total, including Asbel's mother. In his invite to Cheria, Asbel asked if she'd be willing to come early to help make food. She was eager to do it.

But instead of Cheria arriving by turtlez car to help set up, there came a letter.

_ Dear Asbel and Sophie, _

_ I've looked forward to coming to Lhant, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it in time to help cook. I've tried to see if I could make it at least for the party, but at the rate of everything I would only be able to come a week too late. _

_ I'm very, very sorry. I hope everyone is able to enjoy the party without me. _

_ Merry Christmas, _

_ Cheria _

The day of the party drew nearer. Snow fell lightly the entire day and froze to the once grassy ground. No other word came from Cheria.

As everyone arrived on the big day, Asbel acted as casually as he could around the others when they heard Cheria couldn't make it.

"Awww," Pascal whined lightly. "How are we supposed to have fun without her? I wanted banana pie!"

"The mood is certainly different without Cheria here," Richard said, glancing back to Asbel.

Asbel waved away any sympathy in his friend's expression. "Cheria would want us to enjoy ourselves, even in her absence." His defense wasn't enough to prove he was fine, but the others seemed to respect his wishes.

The party went on as it would have. Asbel was glad to have Hubert in Lhant, as their mother was glued to his side, needling him about his love life instead of her prying in Asbel’s. There was plenty of food and candy to eat(but not as much as there would be with Cheria in the kitchen). Pascal and the Captain had a little too much eggnog and tried entertaining the rest of them with some Christmas carol caterwauling(and Pascal might have been able to stay in tune if Cheria helped play piano for them).  The evening went on with plenty of activity, but at every gust of wind at the door, Asbel caught himself staring at the entryway. More than once, he saw Sophie do the same.

It was hard to see everyone go. Everyone helped with the clean up, and when the last guest had to leave it was already too late at night to do anything else. Earlier when Pascal disappeared into the snow, his mom declared she could finally sleep soundly with Pascal out of the house, and Sophie had already gone to bed.

Asbel found himself standing alone in the foyer, where everyone had gathered just one hour ago.

The grandfather clock suddenly clicked before it's bell rang twelve times, giving finality to the end of the day. From the window he watched the snow bury the flower beds that were once bursting with flowers. It took a lot of work to protect the soil against the snow. Sophie had Asbel and the entire manor staff to get ready for the snowfall. There was a path leading through the center of the garden to the doorstep, but now not one living thing crossed it.

Asbel shut his tired eyes, rubbing them. "Maybe she can make it some other time," he said to the air.

Asbel made it back up to his room, the same he had spent the first eleven years of his life in.

He turned to the desk, finally organized for personal use. Now the desk held only a small velvet box, which felt smaller but heavier in his hand. He had hoped to give this to Cheria tonight, when everyone was gone and Sophie was in bed. He knew Cheria would only be here for the night, but he wanted this Christmas to be a reminder of what he wanted for the future. Their future.

Asbel sighed in defeat. "There's always next time," he muttered.

"I really wanted to see her, too."

Asbel turned to his open doorway with a start. Sophie stood there in her long cotton nightgown, white fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her hair loosely braided and draped down the front. She entered quietly and met Asbel at the desk.

"Why are you still up, Sophie? You were asleep for an hour, I thought."

"I couldn't sleep, so I was watching to the snow fall outside my window." Sophie said. "Then I heard you talking to yourself, and sighing a lot."

Asbel blinked. "I was? Oh… Sorry, my bad." He set down the box again, trying to hide his embarrassment.

She looked down at the box. "Is that a gift for Cheria?"

"…Yeah, it is."

"Can I see it?"

Asbel's hand lingered over the box. Would it be wrong to say yes? He didn't see the harm in it. "…All right, then you can tell me what you think."

Sophie leaned in closer, and Asbel popped open the box. Inside was a small platinum ring with a single diamond in the middle. The band was etched with simple floral patterns all around it. "This ring belonged to her mother, apparently. Fredrick helped me find it for her." Asbel's explanation was as quick as his throat was dry. Did Sophie know what it meant?

Sophie's eyes were wide. She looked up in a gasp that was splitting into a smile, before becoming crestfallen. It was too late to give Cheria this gift now. "…It's so pretty. Cheria is going to love it."

"I hope so." Asbel closed the box and set it down again.

Sophie leaned forward. "She will. And she'd be happy to know you're thinking about her when she can't be here." Sophie looked up at him earnestly, as if those were the same words she used to make herself feel better. She straightened her back and looked out the window. The snow was falling heavier now, but still she smiled. "And with the snow falling like this, I bet she's thinking of us, too."

The snowfall was dizzying to stare at, swirling like the aimless thoughts in his head. But it was clearer now. He and Sophie weren't the only ones disappointed Cheria couldn't be here. Cheria was disappointed too. This was her first Christmas away from home, and she couldn’t spend it with them. He didn’t want her sad. Asbel didn't know where she was now, or if she was even seeing this snow, but at least at this time of night she'd be warm in bed, safe and asleep.

"You're right, Sophie." Asbel said with a peaceful smile. Sophie smiled back the same way, just as a strange knock sounded through the house.

Both of their smiles were replaced with looks of confusion. Sophie whispered, "Did you hear that?"

A few seconds of complete silence, and then a strong gust of frozen wind as someone pushed open the front door.

Asbel's heart leaped up into his throat. He and Sophie ran out of the bedroom and stopped by the bannister. The front door clicked shut again, shutting out the winds and letting in someone with a white hat and boots, a thick pink coat, and exposed black tights.

"Cheria!" Sophie called down to her, and she turned to look up at them. Cheria, her face and nose pink from the cold, let out one large breath before turning her gasping mouth into a large smile. She held both hands in front of her mouth. "Hi," she breathed, her voice lighter than new fallen snow.

"Cheria…" Asbel mouthed. Sophie started for the stairs, but Asbel was stuck light headed he stood. He stared down at Cheria like he was dreaming. Then he was leaping, vaulting himself right off the bannister and onto the floor below. Cheria yelped in surprise when Asbel threw his arms around her shoulders. Cheria's clothes were freezing cold and her shoulders and legs shivered, but she was real. She was here. Asbel was about to pull away when Cheria slowly wrapped her arms around his back.

"You jerk," she mumbled into his neck. "You scared me half to death, jumping down like that!"

"Sorry," he said, fighting a smile. Then the ring flashed through his mind. He whispered into her chilled ear. "I'll make it up to you later."

Cheria looked up at Asbel and tilted her head in a silent question. Then, with some wiggling to get past their arms, Sophie's pleased little face sprouted up in between them. "Welcome home…!" She said, beaming at Cheria.

Cheria giggled. "Thank you, Sophie." She nuzzled her head against Sophie's. "I'm sorry it's so late, you two… I-I brought presents! They're for everyone, but I guess I missed them already…" Cheria motioned to cloth sack she had brought in with her. Asbel didn't even notice it until now. "You see, at the last minute I realized I could make it here if I tried, and I wanted to surprise you. But a lot of things went wrong. I'm sorry…"

Asbel shook his head. "Don’t apologize, we're just glad you're here. Here, let's get you warm." Asbel helped move her hat and coat to the coat rack, and Sophie took off her own blanket and wrapped it around Cheria. They brought her to the kitchen, the sack of presents in tow, forcing her to sit for once in her life while they scrambled to find some tea. Sophie started boiling water in a kettle, but Asbel could only come up with some powdered chocolate in a canister.

While he searched, Sophie scooted up next to him. "Are you going to give her your present now?" She whispered.

Asbel glanced back at Cheria. She was pulling the folds of Sophie's blanket up to her face, rubbing it against her cheeks. When she saw Asbel staring, she blushed and made herself look busy, her cheeks now as pink as her hair.

Asbel felt his own face burn hotter as he turned back. "Don't worry, I will, but later. Let's make sure she feels really at home first."

Sophie's smile formed around her eyes, her happiness looking like it would burst out of her.

"…Uh," Cheria squinted at them. "What are you two doing over there?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm serious! Are you two planning something?" Cheria was out of her chair and peering over their shoulders. They denied it again, and Cheria scoffed in frustration. Her frustration didn’t last when Asbel put his arm around her, his hand settling on the small of her back.

“We’re just glad to have you home.” Asbel said. Cheria nestled closer under his arm, and Sophie brought herself under his other arm. He squeezed them tight, his arms as full as his heart.

  
  



End file.
